The present invention generally relates to a snowboard boot that releasably engages a snowboard binding of a snowboard. More specifically, the present invention relates to a snowboard boot with rear strap attachment portions that firmly hold the wearer""s foot therein.
In recent years, snowboarding has become a very popular winter sport. In fact, snowboarding was also an Olympic event during the winter games at Nagano, Japan. Snowboarding is similar to skiing in that a rider rides down a snow covered hill. The snowboard is generally shaped as a small surfboard or a large skateboard without wheels. The snowboarder stands on the snowboard with his or her feet generally transverse to the longitudinal axis of the snowboard. Similar to skiing, the snowboarder wears special boots, which are fixedly secured to the snowboard by a binding mechanism. In other words, unlike skiing, the snowboarder has both feet securely attached to a single snowboard with one foot positioned in front of the other foot. The snowboarder stands with both feet on the snowboard in a direction generally transverse to the longitudinal axis of the snowboard. Moreover, unlike skiing, the snowboarder does not utilize poles.
Snowboarding is a sport that involves balance and control of movement. When steering on a downhill slope, the snowboarder leans in various directions in order to control the direction of the movement of the snowboard. Specifically, as the snowboarder leans, his or her movements must be transmitted from the boots worn by the rider to the snowboard in order to maintain control of the snowboard. For example, when a snowboarder leans backward, the movement causes the snowboard to tilt accordingly turning in the direction of the lean. Similarly, leaning forward causes the board to tilt in a corresponding manner and thus causing the snowboard to turn in that direction.
Generally, the snowboarding sport may be divided into alpine and freestyle snowboarding. In alpine snowboarding, hard boots similar to those conventionally used for alpine skiing are worn, and fitted into so-called hard bindings mounted on the snowboard, which resemble alpine ski boot bindings. In freestyle snowboarding, soft boots similar to ordinary boots are typically worn.
Boots that are used for skiing and/or snowboarding must have a high degree of rigidity for effecting steering while skiing and snowboarding. In particular, when snowboarding it is important that the rider be able to lean to the side, backward and forward with respect to the snowboard. The motion corresponding to the direction of the lean of the rider is transmitted through the boots to the snowboard (or skis) to effect turning or braking. Therefore, it is extremely important that the boots worn by the rider have sufficient rigidity to transfer such leaning motion to the snowboard or skis.
Accordingly, the wearer""s foot needed to be firmly held within a soft boot. To accomplish this, an adjustable rear boot strap is provided on the snowboard boot to apply a downward pressure on the wearer""s foot. More specifically, the rear boot strap extends along the front of the wearer""s ankle with the ends of the rear strap attached to opposite sides of the heel section of the upper portion of the boot. One problem with conventional rear boot straps is that only a limited amount of downward pressure on the wearer""s foot can be achieved because the straps are attached to the sides of the upper portion of the boot. Thus, the wearer""s foot is not efficiently held with in the boot. If the wearer""s foot is not firmly held, then the wearer can not efficiently transfer the force between the binding and the boot.
In view of the above, there exists a need for a snowboard boot which overcomes the above mentioned problems in the prior art. This invention addresses this need in the prior art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.
One object of the present invention is to provide a snowboard boot that has rear strap attachment portions that are integrally formed with a part of the sole.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a snowboard boot with rear strap attachment portions that firmly holds the wearer""s foot therein
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a snowboard boot with rear strap attachment portions that is relatively simple and inexpensive to manufacture and assemble.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a snowboard boot is provided that comprises a sole portion and an upper portion. The sole portion includes a mid sole having a base portion with a front catch coupled to a toe section of the base portion. The first and second rear catches are located at first and second lateral sides of a heel section of the base portion, and first and second strap attachment members extending from the heel section of the base portion. The upper portion includes a foot section fixedly coupled to the sole portion and a leg section extending upwardly from the foot section. The first and second strap attachment members are integrally formed with the base portion of said mid sole as a one-piece, unitary member.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, which, taken in conjunction with the annexed drawings, discloses a preferred embodiment of the present invention.